


On The Road

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Autumn, Banter, Driving, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Food, M/M, Road Trips, Romance, Travel, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: It’s early fall and Ryo is dragging Dee off with him again to enjoy the fall colors.





	On The Road

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 105: Near at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Dee turned from the side window. “Are we nearly there yet?”

Ryo, who was driving, snorted softly, taking his gaze off the road just long enough to dart a quick, amused glance at his lover.

“You’re at bad as Bikky.”

“What?” 

“Are we there yet?”

“That’s not what I said, and anyway, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“So what did you mean?”

“I’m hungry. I saw a sign just back there said Ruby’s Diner, three miles. Figured if we didn’t have much further to go we could wait until we got there, but if it’s still another hour or more away we might as well stop at the diner and grab a bite to eat.”

“We’ll stop then.” Ryo had been so busy enjoying the drive along quiet backroads that he hadn’t noticed, but now Dee mentioned it, he was hungry too. “Keep a lookout for that diner.”

Dee was already gazing out the window again. “Two miles,” he reported. “Just hope they serve good food.”

“We’re in Maine, Dee. The food’s almost guaranteed to be good.”

“Doubt they serve lobster this far inland.”

That made Ryo laugh again. “I’m sure people here know how to cook other things.”

They’d left New York before dawn to drive up to Northern Maine for the fall color; now it was around lunchtime and they were somewhere near Lincoln, having come off the interstate at Howland. They had a room booked at a guesthouse in Kingman, near the Aroostook State Park, where they intended to go hiking. Already the road was bordered by trees changing from green to gold, red, and bronze, the colours growing more intense the further they travelled.

“One mile!” Dee said, catching sight of the next sign.

“I swear you’re more excited by the prospect of food than the scenery!”

“I’ll appreciate the scenery better with a full stomach.”

Which was no doubt true, Ryo reflected. Dee was frequently distracted when he was hungry; eating and sex were his two favourite pastimes, not necessarily in that order. Most of the time he’d willingly forego food in favor of sex.

The diner appeared at the side of the road and Ryo pulled into the parking lot, relieved to see the place was open for business.

They found a table near the window, where they could look out at the view while they ate, and ordered steak sandwiches and coffee. If the food tasted anywhere near as good as it smelled…

Dee didn’t waste time when their plates were set in front of them, digging in immediately. “Ahhh, that hits the spot!”

Ryo had to agree. “Good thing you spotted that sign.”

“I have a sixth sense when it comes to food.”

“I’ve noticed.” All the times Dee had showed up on his doorstep just as dinner was about to be served proved it. “Guess I was right to drag you along.”

“I’ll go anywhere and do anything if it means bein’ near you.”

Ryo knew that was true too.

The End


End file.
